destiny
by candydms
Summary: Charlie was in a coma and died bella went to new york with half brother seth first fanfic ever pls review thank you
1. Chapter 1

I should start by introducing myself, my name is Isabella Marine Swan. I am 18 years old,and I live and a small town named Forks, I like it here it is just like my world dark and cold. A tragedy happend to me when I was 12 years old I have always be like an adult in a kid's body. My father Charlie chief of police died, he got a stroke.

**Flashback**

ring ring ring I heard the phone "who could it be this early" I said to my slef with a sigh as i walked to to the kitchen counter to grab the phone

"hello" I said half asleep

"Is this Isabella charlie's daughter?" an old soft voice asked

"yes is something wrong with my father" i asked concer all over my tone no awnser the women sighed " please tell me now " I asked a little annoyed.

"Isab- bella" she corrected herself, "I am sorry to inform you that your father is in a coma there is little hope that he will awake sorry honey "

"NOOOOOO" I screamed and then it went black i must have past out,because when I opend my eyes I saw my stepmother and half brother seth age 15 worried right across there face.

"Bella are you allright honey" Sue asked "waht happend" i gusse she dose not know about dad.

Tears filled my eyes at that thought "well" my voice broken "I got a call from Forks Hospital dad got in a coma there is not much hope" i couldnt hold the tears at the thought of my dad being gone no on its cant happen.

"Mom are you alright" Seth asked "you do not look so well, maybe you should lie down"

"No its fine,let just go to the hospital okay kids"

"yes mom" we said in unison.

2 WEEKS LATER

"I cant belive dad is dead" seth put an arm around me "Ahhhhhhh icant belive this NOOOOO DADDY WAKE UP" i screamed holding him in my arms

"Bella let go pleas relax" Seth said trying to calm me down I can't though my breathing is heavy and i fell week

"I think she is having an anxity attack quick get me a strecther" DR. Carslie demanded.

Dr Carslie was a close friend to the family he was in his mid 30's he was blond,tall and verry atractive for his age. he had three kids the oldest were twins

Emmett and Alice. Then there is the youngest Edward.

beep beep beep i awoke to an ivy on my arm and seth asleep on a hospital as all the thoughts from last week came rushing im my eys filled with tears. i wiped them as I felt set waking up.

"Hey" he said streching his long arms "dont scare me like that ever again bells" he demanded placing a soft kiss in my forhead.

"NO i wonte" i said as i stood up

"well aparently to carslie you should be going home tomorrow" he said a smile pressing on his face but did not reach his eyes.

"Great i hate hospitals" i tried so sound happy i failed "weres mom Seth"

"oh she is getting the suitcase ready remeber we are going to new york for a couple of months maybe even longer"

"haha right i forgot"

I said by to the Cullens for the last time until nextime we will see each other again.

END OF FLASH BACK


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the sound of rain it was 2:am in new york i am currently staying with my twin cousins Rosalie and jasper Hale they are my age 17. It has been five years since we left forks,since we last saw the Cullens. Since dad left this Earth.

"Bella are you ready cousin" Rosalie pounded on my door

"No! Rose!I just woke up women" i said getting into the shower.

"Fine Hurry you dont want to miss the concert do you?"

"Noo i dont you no how much I love Jay Sean and Bruno Mars they are so cute " i yeld in my minde

lately i have been in a deppresion and Rose had enough of it. Rose had grown into a beautiful young women she was tall she had perfect long blond shinny hair and amazing curves. She looked so sexy, she was wearing a red dress with nice lose curles she had red lipstick and nice smokey eyeshadow. with black flats.

I was wearing a Black dress that was short just above the knees with ruffles on it, i also wore some black high heels and a nice dimond heart necklace. Rose did my hair and make up i was wearing smokey eyeshadow,nice watermelon lipgloss and perfect curles. as I looked into the mirror i looked preaty sexy if i may say so,but nothing compared to rosey.

"If you were not my cousin i would totaly do you bella" she said bitting her botom lip in a sexual way" as we got into the car.

"Hey guys"I said as we mett Jaz and Seth at the concert, Jasper was wearing a black dress shirt with black jeans and his nice dress shoes. Seth was wearing a nice shirt with dress pants and black combers. jasper hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek while Seth did the same to rose then to me. "wow ladies looking good" "ahhhooooo" they said in unison.

"thankyou" I said as I blushsed bright red. we heard people scream cue that the concert was startting and Bruno Mars came out.

his first song was run away baby

Ooohhhhhh

So easy to forget our love, the little things we do.  
Like callin' for no reason, just to say the words, "Baby, I love you."  
I know lately I've been busy, but a second doesn't go by without chu crossin' my mind.  
It's been so long since we had time, let's take a day and make everything alright.  
Just take my hand, fall in love with me again.

Let's runaway to the place where love first found us.  
Let's runaway for the day, don't need anyone around us.  
When everything in love gets so complicated, it only takes a day to change it.  
What I have to say can't wait, all I need is a day,  
So let's runaway.  
Let's runaway, just for the day.  
Runaway  
Runaway

Girl, you've been so patient, spendin' nights alone and not complainin'  
But I'll make it up to you and I promise today I won't keep you waitin'.  
Please give me this one chance to remind you of everything we have.  
I won't give up, I'm too much in love, and I want you to know that.  
Just take my hand, fall in love with me again.

Let's runaway to the place where love first found us.  
Let's runaway for the day, don't need anyone around us.  
When everything in love gets so complicated, it only takes a day to change it.  
What I have to say can't wait, all I need is a day.

So let's runaway for the day,  
And I'll give everything in this moment.  
And I promise to make everyday just like the day[or today?]

Let's runaway to the place where love first found us.  
Let's runaway for the day, don't need anyone around us.  
When everything in love gets so complicated, it only takes a day to change it.  
What I have to say can't wait, all I need is a day,  
So let's runaway.  
I was singing and dancing along I thanked Rose for brinning me here

"I have not had this much fun in years" i said over the music. "I love you rose thanks again"

"you are welcome bella and stop tkanking me thats what family is for right." i hugged as she told me those words the rest of the concert went well, it ende with Jay sean down with guste lil wayne, then jay sean grabed my hand and pulled me on stage and sang to me then I got a kiss from both of them then the song fiinished,as i was walking to my seat lil wayne got my hand and said

"well where are you going young lady" i stayed in shock was he really talking to me then the unexpected happen

Bruno Mars came out with a red rose and gave it to me, he greated me with a hug,and kiss on cheek. He then sang just the way you are, i was so emotional and took video the whole timw while Jaz and Seth took pictures it was the best day ever.

I fell asleep in the car and Seth carried me to my room.

"Shh sleep bella i have you little sister dont worry go back to sleep" and i did as he said i had a dream with bruno Mars it was amazing nothing could top that.


	3. Chapter 3

Man last night was amazing it was surreal. I thought, as I took seat on a bench from central park.

"That is so unfair" I heard a voice "but mother I don't want to do it I don't lo-" she got cut of.

"well then goodbye mother" she said she sounded so fragile. I hated seeing peole like this so I walked to her

"Hi I'm Bella" I said extending my arm to her.

"Tanya" she said extending her arm to grab mine.

"Are you all right you don't look so good."

"No not really" her eyes filled with tears poor Tanya "I don't know what to do Bella".

"Do you want to talk about it" I asked my eyes burned with curiosity "you don't have to if you don't want to"

"My mother oh my loving mother" I heard a tone of sarcasm. "She wants me to marry a guy but I can't I love him…." I must have had a confuse look ,which I was "well not in the way you are thinking, but brother love you see I know him since we were 15 I'm now 17 so we have known each other for three years."

"I see"

"Bella the reason why I don't want to marry him is because I am in love with someone else". Wow did not see that one coming.

"So what is the problem?" I asked "Tanya just follow your heart."

"I am that is why I'm here I want to be around him he is just he is older than me," hmmmm how old? "He is 20 but I love him so much.

"He is only three years older not bad, being with him will make you feel happy."

"I know he has been through a lot that is why I love Seth so much" Seth I have a brother names Seth could it be. "his father died five years ago and now he is taking care if his younger sister Isabella." WOW could it be

"Seth, as in Seth Swan?"

"Yea do u no him Bella"

"Can I call you sister -in –law?"

"WTF! Really amazing" she told me as she gave me a hug.

"I can't believe Seth did not tell me about you."

"Well you know how he is, Seth is so conservative."

"True" Tanya was perfect for Seth, she was tall about Rose's height she looked like a Victoria secret model. She had gorgeous straight hair, Tanya was a strawberry blond she was sexy.

We talked for the rest of the day, we even exchanged numbers. We texted later tonight we are going to the movies.

"Hey monkey butt monkey face" I looked up to see that it was my brother Seth playing video games with Jasper.

"Haaa Bells did u hear what he told you?" Jasper asked." Right you wouldn't understand monkey butt" hahahaha real funny.

"Like if you would golden retriever" haha take that hmm. "So Seth why didn't you mention T-A-N-Y-A" I spelled the word for him.

"I will leave you two alone bye Seth I told you to tell her"

"You told Jasper and not me your monkey butt " I said trying to sound hurt, all I got was a laugh from Jasper and Seth.

"I did not know how you would react Bells." Really Seth you know me better.

"I like her, I met her in the park BTW."

"Oh" we talked about Tanya some more before I got ready to go to the shower.

Rose pick an outfit it was some dark skinny jeans with a nice blue loose blouse that said LIVE LIKE THERE IS NO TOMORROW" with some golden flats. My hair was in a ponytail and I had no makeup since it was no special occasion.

Ding dong I heard the bell must be Tanya. I grabbed my black coat and went out my room. Tanya was meeting Rose and greeting jasper. Tanya saved Seth for last she greeted him with a kiss on the lips.

"Ready to go sexy Bella"

"Yea sexy Tanya" we were going to see Ted. Tanya was wearing the same outfit as me her blouse was pink she gad white flats.

The movie was amazing I laughed on all the right parts. I really loved the fight it was hilarious.

"So Tanya who are you supposed to marry?"

"Well he is amazing, and I love him, but as my brother. I have known him for three years and it's amazing. Edward Cullen is amazing"

"Edward you were going to marry Edward?" WTF!

"Oh yea you guys were friend since dippers uh I forgot"

"Wow" I wonder how he has grown. And with that me and Tanya.

Weeks past and I and Tanya grew closer and closer. I loved her she was amazing for Seth, finally we were going back to Forks in a couple of months I couldn't wait to see the Cullens.


	4. Chapter 4

"So are you nervous?" Tanya asked me I took a big sigh

"Yes I am honestly" I was Tanya's and Seth's maid of honor, well you see they have planned the wedding and well they Are getting married a day after Tanya's birthday which is a week away.

"Bella…Bella" Tanya called snapping her fingers.

"Sorry am, I mean I am so nervous it is a big responsibility you know."

"Hmm… I think it's time that you meet Jacob." Jacob was Seth's best man.

"Okay?" It came out as a question.

"Hey girls" I heard Seth. "Bells I want you to meet Jacob Black"

"Hello nice to meet you," he said grabbing my hand and kissing it.

I blushed bright red omg really.

"Nice to meet you to Jacob" Jacob was tall had black hair and pink cheeks, he was muscular too.

Jacob and I talked for the rest of the night we got really close.

2 weeks later

I woke up around 6:45 AM today is the big day Tanya and Seth are finally getting married.

I got out of my room and I went to Tanya's room we were staying in a hotel.

"Hey wow you look so beautiful, Tanya" she was wearing a nice White ivory strapless dress it was puffy she had her hair in perfect curls she had light lip-gloss. Her shoes were Rachel Simpson, custom made for her.

"Thank you Bella, I-I- I'm so nervous and exited."

"I can tell hahahaha dude calm down. Well we should get started with my make up." I said.

My hair was in a perfect pony tail with some curls, my make-up matched my dress it was a nice blue color. I had some blush on and mascara. My dress was strapless with a corset which made my boobs look really nice.

"Wow Bella!" Rose said as she came in.

"Rose!" I hadn't seen rose in two weeks she went to Africa to do a Safari. "I missed you Blondie said as I hugged her.

"Me to brunet"

Rose was wearing a Bright red dress, her hair was straight which made it look longer than usual. She had bright red lipstick on and Black high heels . With a nice diamond half heart shape necklace that said I love." Nice necklace Rose" I said she extended her arm and she said

"Here this is for you Bells" it was the other half it said you friend. It was amazing. She helped me put it on.

I and Tanya, and Rose went on the limo, with the rest of her bridesmaids.

"Are you ready to party" rose yelled" WHOOOOOOOOOO" we all yelled. We were dancing and sinning and just having fun.

Then we reached the chapel, it was beautiful there was a white carpet with red rose petals. I could see Seth he looked so handsome, Jacob looked so sexy wait what am I saying ugh Bella!

I was standing across from Jacob he was winking at me he mouthed sexy at me and I blushed.

Then the music started and I saw Tanya walking down the chapel, from the corner of my eye I saw Seth, and he had tears falling down. I got emotional but I held it together because of my make-up and blush on my cheeks.

Jasper handed Tanya to Seth and the mass started.

I was soo happy for them

"Seth you may kiss the bride" and everyone cheered.

**AT RECEPTION**

"Bella is that you" a soft voice I turned to see and I couldn't believe who it was.

"E-E-Edward" was all I managed to say, He just pulled me into a big embrace. Oh how I missed his scent, his huge bright green, emerald eyes.

"I've missed you, did you forget about me you stopped calling hmmm Bella you feel so good in my arms right now."

We talked for a long time we, danced and even drank. I am only 18. WTF! I should not be drinking; I think we got pretty drunk because Edward told me to follow him. I did then we went to this room with long rectangular tables, "Bella he breath against me" then he pushed me against a wall and he kissed me softly, I did not respond to his kiss instead I looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago" then he pressed his lips against mine and this time I responded. He wrapped my legs against his hip and he grabbed my ass, he bit and sucked my bottom lip which made me moan. He laid me on a table then he was on top of me he took his shirt of and he unzipped my dress.

"Bella do you know how fuken sexy you look, you're going to be the death of me." I wow really he said sucking my nipples.

"Edward don't stop don't stop don't stop" that did not come out right "Edward stop please."

"I don't want to" he said taking my underwear of "I FUKEN need you, do you know home much I missed you?" oh Edward.

He got of me he looked so sad, then that's when I did something I never thought I did, I put my clothes on and I walked away, Edward did the same. I said goodbye to the married couple and guest I went to my hotel room. When I walked in my room I took of my dress, and I undid my hair. Then I saw someone getting out of the restroom.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a very hot wet drunk Edward.

"Edward what are you doing" dam boy that's when I ran to him and I pulled him to me I was on bra and underwear. His hair was soaking wet and he only had a towel couldn't resist.

"Bella are sure" yea I'm sure you can't even talk hmmm

I felt Edward taking my bra of then my underwear, I took his towel and then I felt him inside of me, I felt a long pain and Edward kissed me and sucked on my nipples and he told me" It will be fine Bella" I found his lips.

He moved his body down and I felt him at my entrance, both of us were breathing heavy, he locked eyes with mine and I felt as he slowly moved inside me. I hissed at the sensation a mix of pleasure and pain.

"You feel so fuken good, Bella." He said between breaths. He kept moving slowly, stretching me until he finally stopped when he was met with resistance. His fingers then started to caress me again and the sensation was overwhelming, and then he thrust hard into me once making my gasp with pain.-"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I sis not know you where a virgen"- He said against my lips. He kissed me gently and kept suking on my neck. Once the painwas gone, it didn't fell all trhat bad, just a little sore.

I kissed him, and he started to move again, very gently at first until I was the one who asked for move up and down with such spped and hunger I couldn't resit moaning, I let him do me what ever he wanted. \ his body bringing mine to my senses with every thrust with every push, i felt my soul on fire "fuking Edward mmmm ohhh ahhmmmm" I moand

I was so drunk i dont remeber much but i do remeber Edward askin for somethigs i could not resist "bella please give me a blow job"

" youre kidding right"

I sadi no to him then he did something oh my he got out of bed and i followd he went to the pool and then he kissed me and sucked my nipples i couldnt resist him no longer "Edward I want you inside of me" and with that he carried me back to the room and I felt him inside of me he was not so gental this time.

The next morning i woke up"what did we do Edward?"

"B-Bella w-w-what happen lastnight?" sex you idiot. "Oh no Irina is gonna die."

"Irina"

"Yea" who the heck is Irina, and with that he ran to my shower and then he was gone in less then 30 min, not even a good bye u dumb jerk.


	6. Chapter 6

hey** i no its been a long time i was going to skol and i was going trew some stuff well here is the next chapter its a litle short. ENJOY **

It has been 2 months, since me and Edward had sex, I got on birth control pills. Since Edward and I well yea. I was watching Teen Mom when jake came in.

"Jacob what are you doing here?" I asked. "I don't mean it like that, it's that you are never here so early." we were quiet for a long time. Talk Jaake.

"Well do you have a date to go to the Cullen's party?"

"Nah I will not be going"

"Why"

"Well I am kind of tired" lie I really don't want to see Edward after our one night stand.

"Oh Well you should come they would really want to see you" no! Jacob not the puppy dog face

"Awwww Jake don't do this ahhhhh fine"

PARTY

I was wearing dark black skinny jeans with a white button up blouse and a nice cardigan with black high heels Jake was wearing some black jeans with a nice sky blue button down shirt.

"Bella" Esme and Carslie said they ran to me. "How have you been honey, you look great."

"Thanks so do you, I have been great mom is good you know and well you know about Seth and Tanya."

"Yea amazing hello Jake how are you?"

"Good thanks Dr. Cullen"

"Good call me Carslie."

"Bella Oh I thought you wouldn't make it" was Alice and Em.

"Well I did" Alice and Em and I kept in touch. "You look good guys."

"So do you" he said giving me a bear hug."Lol are you stil a klutz"

"yes wheres E-e-edward ineed to talk to him"

"He is in the kitchen ill call him if u want"

"No its fine Alice Ill finde him whats new with you gu-" i got inturupted

"Bella what are you doing here" he said in a harsh dark tone, oh my gosh wtf.

**Again sorry 4 the short chapter **


End file.
